The prank gone wrong
by pool of fire
Summary: My first ever story, I hope it goes well.A young teen has alwasy wanted to play a prank unfortunatly someone always catches him out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful morning and Professor Xavier was teaching a class about the history of mutants. There were some young teenagers at the back of the class who thought it was rather funny to be messing about with their powers. Adam, who is telekinetic, and Matthew, who is able to produce water from his hands decided to play a prank on the girl in front of them.

'Use your telekinesis to move the water over Sian's head and let it drop' Matthew said chuckling. At that point a ball of water was floating in mid-air and was travelling towards Sian.

'Why are you doing that??' The voice within Adams head said. Adam tried to get rid of the water by pulling it back towards him but he lost control and the water ended up splashing him in the face. Sian had turned round and started laughing. The professor was at the front of the class trying to hide himself sniggering. The whole class suddenly roared with laughter at the site of Adam being soaking wet, Adam started to become rather embarrassed, but another young girl named Sophie felt sorry for him, she did laugh at first but she soon felt sorry for him being made the fool of the class. She decided to use her power of creating heat from her whole body to dry him off.

At the end of the lesson Adam and Matthew headed up to their dorm.

'Why does the professor always do that to me' Adam said angrily 'I just want to pull one small joke but no he has to make it backfire on me'

Matthew moved over to him and said,

'I don't know, but he seems to see everything that goes on, I don't know how he does it.'

A few hours had passed and by this time there was a knock on the boy's door. They were both playing on the play station and were startled at this sudden noise.

Matthew got up to open the door; Professor Xavier was sitting there in his wheelchair.

'May I come in?' he asked.

'Of course Professor' replied Matthew. The Professor entered the room and went over to Adam.

'I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to make it backfire on you, and I hope you can forgive me'

'Of course Sir, I know you didn't mean to' Replied Adam.

'You realise you still tried to get someone else wet using your powers for a prank, you must still be punished' stated the Professor. Adam knew what his punishment was as he was always up to some sort of prank but someone always knew about it. He had to go to the front lawn and clean up all the leaves. Fortunately for Adam he was able to use his telekinesis to do this 'chore' and therefore made it a lot easier.

While he was doing this a figure stood in the window two floors up watching him waiting for an opportune moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Adam and Matthew woke early to the smell of eggs and bacon frying downstairs in the kitchen. They raced each other down to the kitchen to get as much as they can. They found Sophie standing with eggs and bacon frying on the plate she was holding.

'Morning' she said, Matthew and Adam seemed rather shy about this and nervously replied,

'Morning'

'You two are up early' inquired Sophie 'what gets you up this early' she chuckled.

'Actually it was the smell of your food' stated Matthew.

'Oo, well, if you want I can make you some, only takes a couple of seconds' Sophie giggled.

The boys' eyes widened,

'Really would you?' the boys asked

'Of course, let me just…'

Before Sophie could finish Adam was using his telekinesis to get the food from out of the fridge and cracked them onto a plate. Sophie heated the plates and within seconds there was perfectly cooked bacon and eggs laid out for their breakfast and they all sat down to eat.

While Adam was eating he noticed Sophie kept looking at him across the table, he thought nothing of it until he felt something brush his leg; he started to blush.

'erm, anyway' Adam said quickly 'What are you up to today then Sophie?'

'I don't quite know actually, I think I'm going to go into town and pick up a few things for myself and the Professor. You guys can tag along if you want?' Sophie replied.

The two boys ate the rest of their breakfast as quickly as they could and raced back to their dorm to get dressed. They thought this was their perfect opportunity to pull a prank on some humans as they couldn't fight back.

Sophie was left in the kitchen as she was fully dressed already, she ate her food slowly with a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie, Adam and Matthew all headed into town to pick up everything that they needed. The professor gets Storm and Jean to pick up all the major shopping like food etc but he needed some small things to be picked up as well. The first thing that Sophie needed to buy was some plasters, they were running low in the school seeing as there were many young and foolish students who thought they can control their powers better than anyone else. Bandages and things were bought near enough on a day to day basis but plasters were also needed.

The three walked into the pharmacist and split up just to have a browse around, everything seemed normal until a scream cam from upstairs. The whole shop went silent everyone looked up anxiously waiting for what was to happen next; a man cam running down the stairs dressed all in black with a hood on. He held a gun in his left hand which he aimed at everyone around him.

'Nobody say anything and you all live to see tomorrow' the masked man said.

Everyone's natural reaction was to duck to the ground, well everyone's but Sophie, Adam and Matthew. Just in case something happened they didn't use their powers. Suddenly from outside there was a shout from a policeman.

'Put the gun down and nobody gets hurt'.

The masked man ran over to Sophie and put her in front of him, using her as a human shield.

'Don't shoot, put the gun down and this pretty lady doesn't get her head blown off!' The masked man shouted back. Sophie seemed to be unnaturally calm about this whole ordeal and she had a smirk on her face as he had his gun pointed to her head. Her eyes started turning bloodshot a sign to Adam and Matthew that she was about to use her power. The two boys got down onto the floor and covered their heads. A flame came from Sophie's hand and it soon spread al over her body, the masked man pushed her away as his hand caught fire and he started to burn. Adam and Matthew jumped up suddenly ready for a fight, fists poised. The masked man aimed his gun at the two and said.

'Don't go fighting with the big boys you will only end up getting hurt'.

The boys looked at each other and laughed, Adam looked back at the man and suddenly he was being lifted into the air. He aimed his gun at Adam but Matthew already had an idea, he sent a beam of ice through the air which froze the mans hand and gun, he was helpless. The policeman then came running in the shop and looked bewildered as the man had been tied up with ice and his gun melted. He looked around to see if anyone knew who had done this but everyone was facing down, they had no idea.

Outside the three friends were running from the shop all laughing their heads off.

'Did you see the look on the policeman's face' Matthew said laughing, Sophie couldn't do anything but laugh and shake her head as to reply yes.

Adam was the first to sop laughing; it was very suddenly as well. The other two looked at him still laughing but slowing down.

'What?' said Matthew

'Don't you see what has just happened? We have just stopped a man from killing anyone, and stopped him from robbing a store.' Adam replied angrily.

'Yes I know we did but the thanks is that we know everyone is safe and uninjured' Sophie said calmly. Matthew agreed with her and they all walked off back towards the school Adam the only one who wouldn't talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day the three kids arrived back at the school with all of the things they had set out to get. At the gates was the professor who did not give them such a warm welcome. He looked all three of them in the eye with a stare that could freeze you to the bone. Turning round he said

'Come inside quickly'

They friends all looked at each other not knowing what they have done wrong. They followed the Professor all the way to his office in silence and still wondering what it was they had done.

'Close the door' the professor said as they all entered. The professor moved towards his desk and looked at them again. 'What on earth do you think the three of you were doing? Going into a shop and using your powers on a human!'

Sophie butted in quickly. 'Actually Professor he was an armed robber who was going to shoot me, what else was I supposed to do?!'

No one said a word; the only sound was the rustling of the bags on the floor. There was something different about the Professor, he didn't seem himself. Sophie was the only one to realise this and somehow knew she had to get away from this person.

'erm… professor were going to have to go and put these things away, we have ice cream and we don't want it to melt' Sophie said shakily.

Adam and Matthew looked at each other and then turned to walk out the room along with Sophie. From behind them the Professor seemed to get up out of his wheelchair, all three looked at him and thought immediately something way defiantly wrong. They ran out of the office dropping all of the shopping bags by their feet. From behind them a fireball was racing towards them and narrowly missed Adams ear.

'That was not the Professor! Something has gone wrong here; we must find everyone and get them out!' Sophie said breathlessly.

'Shall we split up? Inquired Adam

All three of them nodded and went in their separate directions when they reached the end of the corridor.

Adam came to the first room; it was shut. He didn't know what to do, 'what if someone was behind the door waiting for him?' He thought. The door belonged to Kitty the girl who could pass through solid objects. Adam knocked but there was no reply. He plucked up all his courage and opened the door ready for anything that could spring at him. The room seemed empty but there was a lump on the bed which he walked over to just to see what it was. Looking down at the bed everything seemed fine but the lump was moving as though someone were under it. Adam grabbed the top of the sheets and hoped that it was Kitty under the covers then he pulled.

He was relieved that it was Kitty under the covers but she was not so thankful.

'What do you think your doing?!' she shouted 'you don't see me doing this to you when your trying to sleep!'

Adam covered her mouth quickly with his hand and was telling her to be quiet but she just passed right through him.

'Be quiet!' Adam ordered 'There is something in the school and I don't know what it is, we need to gather everyone up and find the Professor'

Kitty seemed rather shocked by this. She hurried over to her wardrobe and threw on whatever cloths she could find and pulled Adam by the arm out through the room, without using a door.

Matthew headed in the opposite direction to Adam, soon finding himself in an office. He looked around cautiously not knowing what to expect. The door behind him shut with a loud bang and a gust of wind blew in from the open window. Matthew didn't know what else to do so he ran and hid behind the desk. Fog entered the room and in the fog was a dark figure; it was walking across the room suddenly stopping. It turned round facing the direction in which Matthew was hiding. Matthew was at this point scared and shaking a lot. The figure approached him but stopped again just before the desk. A hand came racing towards his throat gripping tightly. Matthew tried to remove the hands but it held tight, his breathing became limited. As he was scraping at the hands trying hard to remove them from his throat he noticed there was something odd about them. They were not at all coarse like a mans hand, they were smooth and small much like a woman's. Before he knew it he was being dragged out from under the desk face to face with the intruder. The fog had become very thick so he could only just make out the outline of this person.

'O my god' said a feminine voice. 'What are you still doing here?'

The fog gradually disappeared into thin air producing the figure of Storm standing holding Matthew's throat. She suddenly let go shocked from the fact she was harming a student. Matthew fell to the floor gasping for breath.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you. There are intruders in the house and we evacuated everyone, why are you still here?' Storm asked.

'We were sent into town by the professor, we had to get some things for him'

'We?' Storm inquired 'what do you mean me'

'There was me, Sophie and Adam'

Matthew had finally caught his breath back and stood up to face Storm. 'Why did you come back if everyone was evacuated?'

'The professor is missing there is a small group of us who came back to find and stop those who kidnapped the professor.'

Adam nodded agreeing with Storm. 'Shall we get going then?' he said 'you know to find the professor'

'If you're up to it' Storm winked as though this was a game and the pair raced outside the room.

Sophie walked slowly along the corridor, cautiously watching all around her just in case there was someone behind her or around the next door. She accidentally stood on a creaking floorboard and ahead of her she heard a voice.

'What was that?' it said.

Sophie ran into the room closest to her and closed the door silently behind her. Just to be on the safe side to make sure no one came in she heated the door handle so whoever touched it from the other side would get a nasty burn. She let out a little giggle, unfortunately the voices were just outside and they heard her. She could hear the voices talking in a whisper. She heard that they were going to enter the room silently, Sophie was amused by this and backed away from the door keeping the handle hot but also laughing silently.

'Go' a voice whispered on the other side of the door. Suddenly there was a voice screaming and the door was shaking, the persons hand was stuck to the door. Sophie couldn't help herself but laugh out loud. The door was kicked open and Sophie fell silent at the fact there were two men standing in the doorway, one clutching his hand the other looking very angry.

The angry man had veins popping on his forehead. They both entered the room ready for a fight. Sophie was very cleaver so she heated up her body so they could not touch her. The man with the burned hand didn't want to go near her but the angry man had the look of death in his eyes, he wanted to kill her. His body soon became covered in metal; he lifted his fist up bringing it down to strike but Sophie dodged out the way, she dodge all of his following attacks with ease as she was small and agile and he was big and bulky.

A glimpse of two figures ran through the room, it seemed to have been Kitty and Adam. Slowly the two came back into the room peering round from the other side of the wall.

'What the hell!' screamed Kitty. The two men saw her and Adam and tried to smack their faces but their hands just went straight through them. They continued to hit them failing every attempt, Kitty didn't even blink. Storm and Matthew had appeared by the door watching this fiasco. Storm started laughing at the men being rather idiotic that even though they were punching they could not hit either Kitty or Adam. Storm soon grew fed up of watching this and sent a lightning bolt careering through the room hitting the two men sending the flying through the wall. Kitty and Adam were left standing where a wall once was, looking back at the two men groaning at the pain.

Storm stepped into the room stepping over the little bits of rubble laying on the ground.

'Are you guys ok? We thought we evacuated everyone, and you Kitty where were you when we sounded the alarm?!'

Kitty look rather embarrassed and answered slowly 'I thought it was just another drill' She started to go red in the face.

'Don't worry' Storm replied, 'it could happen to anyone; we have them so much I'm not surprised there were more students who decided to stay in bed.' Storm gave her a motherly hug and then looked around the room. 'we really need to get out of here but we need to stay together, if anymore of those men turn up they might be smarter and stronger than these two lugs.'

Kitty piped up from the back 'I have an idea' she stepped into the middle of the group and grabbed Adams hand; 'now everyone join on' everyone grabbed each others hand and ran through the back wall, led by Kitty. The were soon plummeting towards the grass at a high speed. Nothing could stop them and Kitty was looking scared as she did not know what to do. 'I've never done this before!!!' Kitty screamed.


End file.
